This invention relates to the hanging of objects, such as pictures, plaques and other wall adornments wherein the placement of a hanging fixture to secure the object to a vertical surface is critical to the final location of the object when hung on a hanging fixture such as a nail or picture hook.
In mounting objects on a vertical surface, the point of attachment is obscured by the object when the object is held against the vertical surface and moved up, down, left and right to determine desired location.
Since the exact placement of picture, plaque or adornment on the wall is desired to obtain the best showing, a simple devise is needed to locate the point where the attachment fixture should be placed on the vertical surface.